New Girl In Town
by andrewlover1
Summary: When a normal junior in High School girl, Hinamori Amu, meets this myterious, sexy, amazing, hunk of a man, what does she do? Why does this man seem to catch her attention, and... her heart? and what does Ikuto do when he finds out she can sing? Read to find out! Rated T for language and suggestive scenes
1. Prologue

My name is Hinamori Amu, and I am 17 years old, and I'm in my junior year of high school… Too bad I have to move a YEAR before graduation…. That's ok though. I never had any friends back in Utah anyway. They always thought I was too cool and spicy to be friends with anyone….. Hopefully, at this new school no one will think that way about me… Hopefully, I can be the true Hinamori Amu, the one who is afraid of change, but somehow finds the courage to change little by little everyday. Plus, I'm moving to Louisiana, a new state for a new girl. Perfect, right?


	2. I Just Wish

I sighed as I rode in the back seat of the car with my little sister Ami. We were about 3 hours away from our new home in Louisiana… a place known for its humid weather, and hot, dry summers… I guess their known for their jambalaya as well…. And their Cajun Rice, and their Native American culture. I've done my research on this place. I know that Louisiana was purchased from France in 1812 (that makes this year, 2012, its 200th birthday), but the Americans still had a war with France because word of the purchase hadn't come until after the Americans won the war. I guess we still would have gotten Louisiana even if we hadn't already bought it from France. Now, enough with the history lesson, back to the real drama at hand, and the reason I was sighing…

*BREAK*

"Why do we have to move again?" I asked for the millionth time on the way to our "new" home.

"Because your father got a new job as a professional photographer, so we have to move to Louisiana were all the native Americans, and red necks live," my mother said to the millionth time back to me.

I sighed a deep and heavy sigh. I may not have been happy were I was before, but that didn't mean I wanted to move… okay, so it does actually mean I wanted to move, just not so fast…. I had a three week notice to pack all my stuff, and tell all my "friends" bye. Do you know how heart-broken they all looked? It was pitiful! I couldn't even look at them as I left my old school for the last time. I was sad, and yet, I was happy all at the same time to be leaving my old life behind me…. Good riddance to that life too…. It was exhausting trying to keep that outside character up…. Only bad thing about it, my parents think its my actual character, so I practically kept that character up 24/7. every time I would go into my room, I would be worn out by trying to keep up that old character. I just wish I could be me…. Just be the girl who loves to sing and write music and play the piano and guitar, and just BE FREE!

Without realizing it, as my thoughts when on and on about how I wish I could be, I slowly fell into a deep sleep, and when I woke up, we were already at my new house. And boy was it HUGE!


	3. A New Home

Author's Notes:

Ok, so this is my first FanFiction…. don't make fun of it, please…. And also, please, do not hold back on any remarks you have….. Ill try and make this story as fun and LONG as possible….. Me, personally, I like long stories, so I'll try my hardest to make this a long story. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

*ON WITH THE STORY*

When I woke up, what I found was a GINORMAS house… I looked up and down the road, and all the houses were HUGE!

"WE"RE HERE!" Mama shouts from the front of the car.

_This can't possible be our house! How can we afford something like this? Was the only thought that went through my head as I took out my luggage from the back of the car and followed Mama, Papa, and Ami inside the house. Thinking back on the previous weeks, I remember Ami seeing me as my true, shy, don't-know-what-to-do self…. She even comforted me as I cried…. For a 10 year old little sister, who acts oblivious to everything, she sure is smart._

_I looked over to my left side, and found my sister staring at me. She smiles up at me, and I blush and look away. I take a good look around, and realize all our furniture is already in the house. I remember all our stuff being taken away by these people, but I never knew where it went… Men came and took out stuff a day before we moved, and we ALL had to sleep on the floor for one night, but now I guess I do know where all our stuff went….. It went to our new home, and they put it all up so…. Elegantly_

…

_I feel rich._

_I sighed and turned to my parents. "So, how are we able to afford a house like this?"_

_They turned to me and said, with a straight face, "We're not able to afford it."_

_It took me a few seconds to register what they said, then, for some reason, I got mad, "Then how are we able to live here?"_

_My mom answered this time, instead of both of them, "Your fathers work pays for this house."_

"…_. Oh," I said, and, of course my sister laughed at me just a little, tiny, itty bitty bit. Of course, I glared at her… but just a playful glare, not a real glare. =)_

"_So, where's my room?" I asked my parents._

"_Any room you want, except for the master bedroom." Papa replied._

_Just as I was about to go upstairs and search for a good room for me, the doorbell rang._

_I sighed, "I'll get it."_

_I turned around, walked a couple steps to the front door, and opened it. The person who stood in front of me completely took my breath away._


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I have recently been grounded! I only get 3 hours a day on my computer…. I don't know for how long I'll be grounded for, but do NOT expect any updates from me to happen in the next couple of days…. I'm having writers block, I can't think up anything good for my next chapter, so, if you would PLEASE give me some ideas, you will my God sent angel lol.


End file.
